Naughty Boys Have To Beg Their Masters
by Ugawa
Summary: When Naruto goes to surprise his Kazekage boyfriend with a visit, he ends up blackmailing him with a picture he'd taken. But being tied up and forced to beg for sex in his own office when anyone could walk in isn't really Gaara's idea of 'fun'. NarGaa
1. Chapter 1

Well. I was bored, and I haven't written anything in a long, long time. So I thought I'd just write a lemon. I was going to make it GaaraXKankurou, but then decided to do a NaaGaa. If anyone wants me to do a KankGaa then I will next time I'm bored and have nothing to do.

XX --Okay, just thought I'd warn you. I'm pretty sick minded and this will probably be one of those fics that aren't for the faint hearted. --XX

* * *

"N…Nar… Stop it!" Gaara hissed as he tried to slip his hands between himself and the blond ninja attempting to hold him down.

"Why?" Naruto whispered into the redheads neck.

Gaara shivered as soft lips swept at the skin on his neck. "Not here." It was neither the time nor place for such things. Especially his own office where anyone could walk in at any time, and Gaara would be damned if he was ever going to let anyone see their Kazekage being forced down onto the desk that respectable Kazekages before him had sat at. Wars, famine and other important issues had been discussed at that very desk, and he was not about to have sex on it. As irresistible as Naruto was, Sabaku no Gaara was no defenceless uke with no will of his own.

"I've just come all this way to see you, Gaa-chan," Naruto said as he straightened himself up and let Gaara get off the desk he'd just pushed him down onto by surprise.

"And now you've seen me," Gaara said, sitting down at his large, cushioned armchair. He picked his pen back up and started jotting things down on the paper he'd just been forced to sit on. "And I've told you not to call me that."

The blond ninja rolled his eyes before sitting on the arm of the large, leather chair. "You're no fun."

"Exactly," Gaara mumbled. "The KazeKage isn't supposed to be 'fun'."

"That's a load of bull."

"Excuse me?" Gaara put his pen down and gave his boyfriend his full attention.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "When I become Hokage-"

"If."

"WHEN I become Hokage, I'm not going to be all stuffy and boring like you."

"It will be a very dark day when you become Hokage." Gaara couldn't stop the small smirk that tugged at his lips. He knew that if there was one assured way to wind Naruto up, it was taking the piss out of his biggest dream.

"Well, I'm sure if you can become the KazeKage after being some psycho kid that gets hard over ripping people to shreds, then I'm pretty sure I can become the Hokage."

"I'll keep a check on the weather forecast," Gaara mumbled, picking his pen back up.

"For what?" Naruto tilted his head to watch Gaara write on a document.

"For that dark day."

"You're a jerk," Naruto said, pursing his lips together and turning away.

"I know."

"As long as you do."

The office fell into silence. Neither boy wanted to say anything else, just in case another petty argument started up like the last time they were in the same room. With Gaara's comment about Naruto never becoming the Hokage and Naruto's comment about Gaara's past, they both felt a little on edge and knew one more wrong word could end up with one of them taking a trip down to the hospital. It wouldn't have been the first time. They never did any serious damage to one another, but it was always enough to leave one, if not both, of them bed bound for the day.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" Gaara asked once the tension seemed to die down.

"I was on my way back to Konoha and was passing by, so I thought I'd come and surprise you."

"Hmm. Next time don't come jumping in from the window. If I'd have caught a glimpse of you, I could have killed you before I'd even noticed who it was."

Naruto laughed. "I highly doubt that, Gaa-Chan-"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"-You couldn't kill me even if you tried."

"Is that a challenge?" Gaara mumbled, not even looking up at the boy.

"No, it's a fact. You tried once, and look how that ended."

Gaara's eye twitched. It didn't happen often, but when it did he knew he was about to use up his last nerve. "If I remember rightly, it was a draw."

"No. I'm pretty sure I won."

Teal eyes closed in frustration. Naruto was so lucky Gaara wasn't a killing machine anymore. However, that wouldn't stop him from using his sand to knock the boy out. When he comes to he could just say he tripped and hit his head. Gaara sighed. That sounded like something the blond moron would do.

"Why do I put up with you?" Gaara said as he massaged his temples.

"Because you love me."

Gaara scoffed.

"And because there's no one else with the same amount of stamina to be able to keep up with you in the bedroom."

"Do you have to say such things when anyone could hear you from outside?"

Naruto smirked while standing from the arm of the chair. He brought himself down to Gaara's level and placed his hands on either side of the leather armchair. "What's wrong?" He whispered against Gaara's lips. "Are you scared someone will hear? Or are you just shy?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the look of the lustful glint in Naruto's crystal-blues. He didn't even want to remember what had happened last time the blond had looked like that.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Naruto whispered.

"And I'm waiting for you to move so I can carry on with my paperwork."

Gaara was so cute when he looked like that. Naruto wanted to just eat him up there and then.

"Naruto," Gaara mumbled when he didn't move back. "What are you thinking?" he asked cautiously. The look in the blond's eyes had gone from lustful to playful, then back to lust filled. Gaara didn't like that look. Not one bit.

"I'm thinking that I've come all the way here just to be shunned by my boyfriend."

"If you'd have let me know you were coming, then I could have gotten this paperwork finished sooner. However, you didn't. You decided to be the 'genius' that you are and practise your acrobat skills while jumping through my window and almost give me a heart attack. Then you complain that I'm busy. What did you expect?"

"I almost gave you a heart attack?" Naruto grinned and sat back on the desk facing his bothersome boyfriend. "Well, I was hoping you'd be at least a little bit happy to see me as we've both been too busy to see each other for a couple of months now."

"You know I'm always happy to see you, I just don't appreciate the short notice."

"Fine," Naruto said. "Next time I won't bother. But don't start complaining to me when we don't see each other for about a year."

"Stop being so melodramatic."

"I can be what I like."

"Are you sulking now?" Gaara asked with a smirk.

"No."

"Sure."

There was another silence in the room.

"Will you get off my desk?"

"What's your problem?" Naruto stood from the wooden desk and walked over to the window he'd just entered from.

"Nothing."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Naruto said.

Gaara sighed. "Not really, but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me, anyway."

"I think you seriously need sex."

"Naruto, will you stop."

The blond ninja sat on the windowsill and watched his boyfriend. "No, because I think you're cute when you get shy and nervous."

"What are you talking about?"

"You do it every time I mention sex or get close to you. I bet if you didn't have that sand covering your body then I'd be able to see a giant blush on your cheeks. And… Oi, Gaara, where're you going?"

The young Kazekage picked himself up and headed for the door. "You're annoying me."

"So you have enough time to go for a walk, but you don't have the time to have a descent conversation with the person you're supposed to be madly in love with."

Gaara sighed as his hand tightened around the door handle. "Well, when the person I'm supposed to be 'madly in love with' arrives, could you come and tell me."

"Fine. I get it."

Gaara didn't like the way Naruto had said that way too cheerily.

"I wonder what I should do with this, though," Naruto said thoughtfully as he leant over on the windowsill, holding something between his fingers loosely. The flat object in his hand moved around in the wind. "Maybe if I dropped it and someone found it, things could get interesting. Depends who found it though, I suppose."

"What are you mumbling about?" Gaara asked, walking back into the room.

"Nothing, really." He looked over his shoulder at Gaara. "I was just thinking of ways to use this to blackmail you."

"Use what…" Gaara walked across the room until he saw the object the blond boy was hanging out of the window. He froze as it thrashed about in the wind. One little slip and it could fly down to the people below them. His heart missed a beat as a large ball of saliva slipped down his throat. His teal eyes widened. "How… How did you… When did you?" He narrowed his eyes. "Uzumaki, give that to me. Now." His dangerously low voice dripped with venom as he glared at the picture in the blond boy's hand.

"What's the matter?" Naruto smirked. "Don't you like it?" He looked at the picture. "Personally, I think it's an amazing picture of you."

"I'm warning you, Uzumaki. If you don't give that to me," Gaara stepped forwards cautiously and held out his hand. "Then I _will_ hurt you."

"Is that a threat, _baby_?"

"It's a promise, _sweetheart._" Gaara had no idea when Naruto had taken such a photo of him. He was hoping there weren't any others like that floating around. A picture of the Kazekage in such a… 'predicament' could be used for serious blackmail if it fell into the wrong hands. Unfortunately for Gaara, it was already in the wrong hands, and he knew it. He tightened his jaw when he realized his threats of serious harm weren't effecting the boy. He could use his sand to take it from his hand, but if he missed… they could both lose control of it, and it would go flying down to his people. He was stuck, and what made Gaara even more frustrated was the fact Naruto knew it was well. It was evident in those playfully, evil eyes.

Gaara turned his head away. "What do you want?"

"Oh. I thought you were leaving." Naruto grinned.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?"

Naruto's lip twitched up into his usual lustful smirk. It was the smirk that only Gaara had seen, it usually only adorned Naruto face just before he got his own way with sex. "I thought that would be obvious." He turned his body to completely face Gaara. His hand still stretched out the window, holding the picture. "I want you on that desk, panting and calling my name in that sexy voice of yours."

Gaara felt the room turn warm. "That's impossible. If someone comes in-"

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little excitement?"

"If that's what you call 'a little excitement', I'd hate to see what you'd call something that could completely humiliate me and have all respect lost for me forever."

"And you don't think someone seeing this picture would do that to you?" Naruto's voice was low and lustful. He knew he was going to get his way sooner or later.

Gaara's teal eyes narrowed into thin slits. "You bastard."

"Thank you. I try."

"I really hate you right now."

"That's not what you're going to be saying in a few minutes."

"I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"Okay. How about this instead. For the next hour you don't use your sand and this picture will never see the light of day again."

"I want that picture destroyed."

"Okay. I'll give it to you, and you can do whatever you want with it. Eat it, tear it into tiny pieces, set fire to it and jump up and down on it, I don't care. But you can't use your sand for a whole hour. No matter what."

Gaara tilted his head slightly. "Why?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"I don't get it. I don't use my sand for an hour and you'll give me that picture?"

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms as he leant against the wall. The picture hung in his hand at his side. "Do we have a deal?"

Gaara didn't really understand Naruto's reasons, but if that was all he had to do to get the picture, then he couldn't really complain. After all, he was pretty sure if the village somehow managed to fall under attack in the next hour, his boyfriend would permit him to use the sand to protect the people. Because without the sand, he was practically defenceless. "Okay, I guess…"

"Great." Naruto beamed, before placing the picture under a paperweight on the windowsill.

"Don't put it there, if it falls off-"

"It won't." Naruto walked across the floor towards Gaara. "Right. I only have an hour, so I'd better make this quick."

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head away from Naruto. "Make what quick?"

Naruto grabbed Gaara's wrist and swung him around until his back collided with his desk. A few papers flew to the floor. The poor boy hissed as pain shot through his body. His sand automatically flew up to protect him, but remembering the deal, he reluctantly lowered it. Gaara narrowed his eyes, so this was why he'd been made to promise not to use the sand. Against Naruto's strength, he was completely defenceless.

"This wasn't part of the deal." Gaara glared as he struggled against the grip on his wrists.

"No, but without your sand to knock me off, you're completely mine and I can do whatever I want to you."

"I think you'll find that's called rape." Gaara didn't let his glare up. He wasn't about to be bested by this moron.

"It's not when you want it as much as I do."

"Who said I wanted anything?"

Naruto ignored his boyfriends protests and pushed Gaara harder into the desk as he twisted his head around to lick the pale skin in front of him.

"Naruto, stop it," but Gaara's voice wasn't as stern as it had been a moment ago.

Naruto bit down into the flesh just below Gaara's ear, producing a wince from his lover.

The blond knew that even though Gaara always protested at first, in the end he'd always give in. Especially when Naruto was rough with him. Gaara would never admit it, but he loved it when the blond did these kinds of things. It was the rush and thrill of being completely under somebody else's control after always being the one to control everything. And having the psychological disorder of a masochist, he wasn't ever sexually satisfied unless during sex he was being emotionally or physically abused. Most people would probably find it weird or creepy, but Naruto loved to sexually satisfy Gaara. Especially if it involved rope and had the redhead writher beneath him in a mix of pain and pleasure. Naruto wouldn't ever admit it, but having so much control over the boy that a few years previous had tried to murder everyone he knew and destroy his village, gave him the same sort of rush as it gave Gaara.

Using his hips to keep the squirming Kazekage in place, Naruto removed the blue and white robe, to reveal the pale, toned skin underneath. Gaara let out a small shiver as his bare chest was put on show.

The blond let out a lustful chuckle and pushed Gaara's wrists further behind him, making the boy's chest push upwards slightly. "What's this?" he whispered into the boy's ear.

Gaara gulped as the grip around his wrists threatened to snap the bone. He squeezed his eyes shut as a warm tongue ran it's way across his ear and down his sensitive neck.

"Look how hard your nipples are. I've barely touched you." Naruto's hot breath brushed against Gaara's ear. "You're quite the slut, aren't you?"

Gaara's face heated up. If it wasn't for the sand that he hadn't removed from his face, then he knew that a deep, crimson blush would be gracing his cheeks.

"I wonder what the people of Suna would think if they knew that their Kazekage was such a whore."

"Naru- Ah!"

Naruto bit down on the sensitive flesh around his pale nipple. The skin split, and blood seeped down marble skin. "Did I say you could speak?"

"Don't be so- Ugh!"

Naruto let go of one of Gaara's wrists and locked his fingers in red hair, pulling it down as roughly as he could until Gaara was bent backwards over his own desk. A few more papers floated to the floor, and the ink pot fell to the ground, staining the floor black. One of the redhead's eyes closed at the pain as he winced. "Are you going to speak again without my permission?"

Gaara opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again when the fingers in his hair tightened. He shook his head.

"That's a good boy," Naruto whispered. "See? Things go a lot easier when you stop being so naughty." He stroked the boy's cheek.

Gaara's eyes remained shut as the position of his arched back began to make him shake.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked in a low voice. "Is that position not comfortable for you?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Well then. I'll have to put you into a more comfortable position." Keeping hold of one of Gaara's wrists, he bent down and picked up the blue sash that was used to keep the Kazekage robes tied up. He twisted Gaara around before the poor boy had the chance to open his eyes and see what was going on. When his wrists were forced together behind his back, his heart missed a couple of beats and his whole body felt like it was about to burst into flames.

He tried to pull his arms back. This was going a little too far. If someone walked in, he'd never be able to live it down. "Naruto, that's enough. I don't like this, stop- stop it." But the sash had already been tied around his wrists. He was swung back around and lifted to sit on the desk. "I'm being serious now. This is going too far."

Naruto pushed Gaara back until he lay on the wooden surface. The papers underneath him stuck to his skin as he stared up at the boy on top of him. Soft, but rough, lips attacked his as he lay squirming. Teeth sunk into the skin of his bottom lip, he heard the skin rip and opened his mouth to let out a silent cry. But the second he opened his mouth it was invaded by Naruto's tongue and the taste of blood.

It had been so long since he'd tasted blood. Even his own was enough to bring that lustful ball into his stomach. It wasn't long before the kiss, like everything else, became rough. Naruto's fingers dug into Gaara's hair as they both fought for dominance over the kiss. Uneven bursts of breath filled the air around them as they struggled to breath.

When it looked like Naruto was pushing Gaara's tongue back, the redhead sunk his teeth into the foreign object in his mouth. Naruto let out a little cry and tried to pull his head back, but the teeth wouldn't let go. They sunk deeper, until Naruto was sure his tongue was covered in blood. The metallic taste invaded his taste buds and, in a strange way, turned him on even more.

Gaara was being a naughty boy, and he wasn't about to let him get away with it.

When Gaara finally let go of his tongue, he pulled his head back and looked down at his lover. His teal eyes were full with lust and a slight hint of his psychotic side shone through. Especially with the blood dripping around his mouth. Naruto had an urge to bend down and lick the blood, but he didn't want to go near the teeth again, not when Gaara was like this. He'd have to wait until he'd crushed him a little more. Just until he'd become completely submissive.

Naruto brought his hand up to wipe the blood away from his own face and watched as Gaara used his tongue to lick up the blood from the corners of his mouth. "Maybe I should go open the door to let anyone walking past see what's going on. It would teach you a lesson."

Gaara's eyes reverted back to normal as a wash of panic spread across his face. "Wait. No. No." He shook his head and fought against the sash around his wrists. "I'm--I'm. Sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good boy." He began to run his tongue in a line down Gaara's chest. He dipped it in and out of the small bellybutton and used his hands to run down the sides of Gaara's stomach. He moved down a little further and tugged at the belt around Gaara's trousers with his teeth, making sure a little friction rubbed against his dick.

"Ugh." Gaara's hips arched from the desk.

Naruto smirked and took the belt off. He massaged Gaara's member through the material and enjoyed the small cries from the boy below him. "Do you want this?" Naruto asked.

Gaara remained silent and turned his head away.

With a playful smirk, Naruto brought himself back to the redheads face. He folded the belt over and used it to draw a line down the boys chest. "How badly do you want it?"

When Gaara still didn't reply, Naruto put the belt around his neck and used it as a sort of collar and leash. He pulled it tightly, giving Gaara hardly any space to breath and tugged at it, lifting the boy's back from the table. He held Gaara's face inches from his own. "How much do you want this, Kazekage-Sama?"

Gaara felt himself glow even hotter at the mention of his title. That was right. He was the Kazekage of Suna, and here he was tied up, with a belt around his neck and about to be asked to beg for sex.

"Beg me," Naruto whispered into the boy's ear. "I want you to beg me to touch you, to send shivering pleasure through your body."

Sabaku no Gaara did not beg. Would not beg. He'd rather die. He turned his head away and kept his mouth clamped shut.

Naruto laughed. "Lost your voice? Okay. Looks like I'm just going to have to force you to beg me." He pushed Gaara back down onto the desk with such force it almost knocked all of the air out of the redhead's lungs. He gasped for breath as the belt around his neck was let loose enough for him to be allowed enough oxygen to stay alive.

Sharp teeth bit around the nipple that wasn't bleeding yet, while strong fingers clamped around the bleeding one and twisted it with such brutality that it almost had Gaara whimpering in pain. He bit down until blood sprayed from the pale bud and ran down the pale chest.

Gaara's pants became louder as he felt the blood roll down his skin. He felt the bulge in his trousers grow due to the pain. When Naruto's tongue lapped up at the blood, Gaara's mouth opened in silent whimpers. It felt so good. His body was heating up. If this carried on, he'd definitely go insane.

Naruto realised that this torture wasn't enough to make his sex slave beg him. He hated and loved the way Gaara could be as stubborn as he was. He worked on the trousers with his teeth until they were around the boy's ankles, he then slipped them completely off with his hands and stood back to admire the body that he owned.

Gaara's chest rose and fell rapidly. His chest and mouth were completely covered in blood and a few deep, black hickeys were embedded into the skin of his neck. His hair was standing on end from the tugging and his eyes shone with almost defeat. To Naruto, he was beautiful.

The blonde ninja grabbed hold of the redhead's thighs and tugged the red boxers down with his teeth. Gaara's body shook at the lose of clothing. He was now completely naked, laying on top of the documents he had to send to allied countries.

"Are you ready to beg me yet? My little masochist."

Gaara didn't say anything.

Naruto frowned. He wanted to hear the deep, sexy voice begging him for sex. Or at least moaning his name. He felt his own member grow a little larger just by the thought of it. "I guess I'm just going to have to continue torturing you until you do, then." He lowered his head and began to suck on the skin at the top of his inner thigh. He knew from experience that this was one of Gaara's most sensitive spots.

"Naru- aah-ugh." Gaara's head thrashed side to side as the blond's tongue teased the skin, before sucking even harder. The sensitive skin tickled and sent a strange tension throughout his whole body. It didn't help when his, now hard, member twitched just above where Naruto was sucking. The blond kept knocking it with his face on purpose to send even more painful friction to his dick.

Gaara wanted to grab Naruto's head and force it down onto his member, until the boy was gagging from deep throating him. But he couldn't, the sash that kept his wrists firmly clamped together wasn't budging, no matter how hard he struggled against it.

He arched his back and tried to force his dick into Naruto's mouth, but the blond boy wasn't having any of it. He tightened his grip around the boy's thighs and kept him firmly still. His body shook and sweat gleamed from every pour in his body. The heat was almost unbearable.

"Are you going to beg me yet? Kazekage-Sama?"

Gaara squirmed at the name of his title again. "Naru- you- ughh."

"What was that?"

"Pl-Please. I can't. It's too."

"I think you can do better than that," Naruto said, blowing hot air onto the twitching member that was now inches from his face.

"Oh, god. Don't make me say it," Gaara moaned.

"What's the matter? You don't like being a dirty boy? I want you to beg me. Naughty boys are forced to beg their masters."

Gaara squeezed his eyes shut. They'd done similar things to this before, but Naruto had never been so full on. "N-Naruto." Gaara's voice shook as the blond boy continued to blow hot air onto his dick. "I n-need you."

"You need me to what? You've got to be more specific."

Gaara gulped. He didn't understand why it was so hard just to say a few words. "I need- need. Naruto, please don't make me do this. I want to stop. I don't like this."

Gaara's eyes shone with such weakness that Naruto couldn't control himself. He had sort of begged him, after all. He gave pity to his little slave and began to lick the base of the large member.

The kazekage threw his head back. His whole body began to sweat as the pleasure pulsed through every muscle inside of him. ". Naruto." The teasing was torture as the blond slowly devoured the throbbing dick and began to lick it. Gaara's legs twitched uncontrollably.

Naruto couldn't help but look up at the cute face of his lover. A small blush graced his cheeks even through the sand and his tightly clamped teeth was enough to prove how much he liked it.

"Uggh, god," Gaara moaned.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Gaara almost screamed when a voice on the other side of the door started to speak. He'd expected Naruto to climb off and help him quickly get dressed, but the blond carried on torturing his hard on. He was stuck. He couldn't move with his arms tied behind his back. He wanted to puke.

He looked down at Naruto, who was looking up at him and smirking over his dick.

Gaara took a deep breath and tried to steady his voice out when he realized that his boyfriend wasn't going to do anything to lesson his embarrassment. " W. Who is it?" he called. He could feel Naruto trying not to laugh.

"It's me and Kankurou." It was his sister.

"We just got back from a mission," Kankurou said.

Why did he have siblings again? He couldn't let them see what was going on. Especially as they didn't know about him and Naruto. Temari would probably shout at him for hours for doing such things. Kankurou would probably say something along the lines of 'that's my little bro' he shuddered. That thought was almost enough to make his member go limp. Neither of them would ever, ever, ever… ever, ever, ever. EVER. Let him live it down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. Making this a two parter as I've been writing this now for like 5 hours and it's 6:30am. I'm dead tired and the last 2k words are probably a load of crap because I'm sooo tired T.T

.

Okay. Please review if you want me to continue J

X


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I had a great idea for turning this into an actually long story. So, I don't know if I can, but I have to change the title because it _was_ going to be a oneshot. Bah. Okay.

So. I had LOADS of people adding it to favourites and story alert, but only had 5 people actually reviewed. So, thanks to those five people. Because of them, I decided to get the next chapter up.

Okay, so, I'm sure no one actually read that. Let us begin :D.

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

"_It's me and Kankurou." It was his sister._

"_We just got back from a mission," Kankurou said._

_Why did he have siblings again? He couldn't let them see what was going on. Especially as they didn't know about him and Naruto. Temari would probably shout at him for hours for doing such things. Kankurou would probably say something along the lines of 'that's my little bro' he shuddered. That thought was almost enough to make his member go limp. Neither of them would ever, ever, ever… ever, ever, ever. EVER. Let him live it down._

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

The handle turned, but before the two siblings had the chance to enter, Gaara had hurried his sand to slam against the door.

"Oi!" Temari yelled, banging on the door. "Let us in. You may be the Kazekage, but that won't stop me kicking your arse."

"Calm down," Kankurou mumbled.

"I'm… busy." Gaara's voice broke halfway through the sentence as he tried not to moan. Naruto hadn't slowed down and wasn't giving Gaara any leeway to talk normally.

"What's the matter? What's going on in there?"

This couldn't be happening. When the hour was up, and he had that picture in thousand of tiny pieces, Naruto was going to pay big time.

The blond lifted his head. "Let them in," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Are you crazy?"

Naruto stood and grabbed the Kaze robes, before throwing it over Gaara's head. A look of pure shock and confusion ghosted the red-head's face, before Naruto dragged back onto his leather chair in front of his desk. Naruto hid under the table.

Sighing, Gaara dropped the sand from the door.

"Why the hell did you lock us out?" Temari threw the door open.

"I told you I was busy," Gaara said in his usual stoic voice as he went to pick his ink pen back up. His eyes widened slightly when he realized it'd been knocked to the floor and his papers were all over the place.

"What's happened in here?" Kankurou asked as he looked around the office floor.

"Nothing."

"Did you get frustrated with your paperwork again?" Temari asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I've told you before, Kazekages don't have tantrums and throw their papers around the room."

Gaara heard a stifled laugh coming from under the table. He pretended to cross his legs so he was able to give a quick _boot_ at the person crouched around his feet.

Naruto rubbed his chin and growled silently. He wasn't going to let Gaara get away with that. He lifted the kaze robes and engulfed the semi hard member in front of him.

"Ugh." Gaara doubled over onto the table. His head almost banged the surface as he gripped the edge of the wood.

"What's the matter?" Temari's eyes flashed with worry as her brother winced slightly.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

The female ninja approached the desk and put a hand over her little brother's head. "You're burning up," she cried, grabbing his arm. "Come on, I'm taking you to the medic room.

Gaara pulled his arm back before she could pull him to his feet. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," she said, noticing his fingers digging into the corners of the table.

"I said, I'm… fine." Gaara swallowed hard. He could feel his body begin to shake. It took all his strength to keep himself completely still.

"What's that?" Kankurou asked as he headed for the picture on the windowsill.

"Nothing!"

Both his siblings stopped in their tracks. They'd never heard Gaara shout like that before.

"Woah," Kankurou mumbled. "Okay, I was only asking. It looks like-"

"Get out!" Gaara shouted. "Just get out!"

"Jeez," Kankurou said. "We're going. Don't get so touchy."

The door slammed, covering up the sound of Gaara's throaty moan as he was forced over the edge. He narrowed his eyes as Naruto climbed from under the table, wiping his mouth.

"Oh, my god." He laughed. "I actually thought she was going to drag you to the hospital then. That would've been hilarious."

"You wouldn't have lived long enough to find it funny," Gaara mumbled.

There was a short silence in the room.

"You have tantrums?… Woah." He just about managed to dodge the flying sand.

Gaara stormed over to the windowsill and picked the picture up. It hadn't been an hour yet, but now he had it, he wasn't letting it go.

Naruto laughed. "Do you really think that's the only one?"

"What?" Gaara paused before he could rip the picture into tiny pieces.

"I have-" His back slammed against the wall.

"Where's the others?" Gaara's eyes were on fire. He was ready to rip his boyfriend limb from limb.

"I was joking," Naruto squeaked as the sand wound around his neck.

"Where is it?"

"My… back pocket. Ugh." The sand flipped him over so Gaara could get the picture.

The red-head's eyes widened. This wasn't a picture like the other one. When had Naruto taken this one? Did the boy go around taking pictures of him?… That was kind of stalkerish. In the picture, he lay asleep tucked up in a blanket. He sighed. It wasn't really blackmail material, so he would allowed the blond to keep this one. He put it back in the boy's back pocket.

"It hasn't been an hour yet," Naruto mumbled weakly as he dropped to the floor.

Gaara glared at him, before putting the picture down on the desk. Naruto grinned and went to pick it up.

"Sand coffin," Gaara growled, engulfing the picture in sand and smashing it into thousand of tiny pieces.

"Uh…" Naruto was stunned as his hand still stretched out for the picture.

Gaara never imagined he'd ever have to use his sand coffin for something like a picture.

"Wasn't that a bit extreme?" Naruto mumbled as he watched the tiny pieces float to the floor.

"No. And if you ever do that again, next time, that'll be you."

"Fine," Naruto mumbled. "But… Woah!" His back hit the floor as sand wrapped around his ankle and dragged him after Gaara toward the door.

"Wait? What're you going to do?" he cried, clawing at the floor.

Gaara smirked. "I haven't decided yet, but it's going to include my sand, your arse and a LOT of blood."

"Wait!" Naruto cried as he was dragged down the hall toward Gaara's bedroom. "Stop!"

They past Gaara's siblings.

"What was that all about?" Kankurou asked Temari as they watched Naruto claw the floor for his life as Gaara dragged him down the hall.

Temari put a hand to her head and sighed. "I find it's best not to ask."

Kankurou sighed and began to walk down the hall in the opposite direction. "I'll go alert the medic nins."

_(Okay. You can probably tell that I wanted to speed past the lemon bit. So that was a bit crap. But like I said above, if anyone actually read it. I want to turn this into a proper story, so, I wanted to ACTUALLY get to the story bit. Heh. Sorry about the crappiness. Okay, now to carry on.)_

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

The two teen boys lay in the kingsize bed with a silky red duvet curled around them. Neither one was asleep, but both extremely exhausted. Gaara laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, and Naruto wrapped his arm around the boy to pull him closer. Blond and red were such clashing colours, but in this case, the tones fit perfectly.

Gaara watched his fingers run around the blond's chest, until Naruto reached down and clasped his hand around the thin digits to bring them up to his mouth and give a little kiss.

"I thought you said you were busy," Naruto said.

Gaara sighed. "I am, and now I'm going to be up all evening finishing off that paperwork. Not to mention sorting out the papers which you knocked on the floor."

"Sorry about that." Naruto sat up. "I should really get going. Grandma will have a fit if I'm too late. It's still a three day trip back from here."

"You just got here." Gaara reached out for the blond's arm to stop him from getting up.

Naruto looked down at his red-haired lover before sighing and cupping the boy's cheek. "I know… but I have to report back as soon as possible. I'm on my way back from a very important mission."

Gaara nodded and moved his head to lose the hand cupped around his face. "Will it be another couple of months before I see you again?"

The tone in Gaara's voice stopped Naruto in his tracks. He saw the loneliness in the other boy's eyes. He wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't. "I don't know, Gaara. Things would be a lot easier if you'd agree to be open about our relationship."

"You know why I can't," Gaara said. "It's against the law in Suna."

"You are the law! Just abolish that damn tradition."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I," Gaara looked away. "I can't do it. People have only just started acknowledging me. They look at me now without fear in their eyes. If anyone found out I was… was… with you. Especially someone from another village." _(AN: I know, I know. Just go with it.)_

"If people hate you for something as stupid as that, then you shouldn't care what they think. Your brother and sister will still be there for you, and so will I."

Gaara shook his head. "Temari won't like it, but she won't hate me. Kankurou would disown me as a sibling." _(AN: again, go with it. I'll make it obvious why this is the law very soon.)_ "You're already going to be a couple of hours late back now anyway… a few more couldn't hurt… right?" Gaara stared at the silky bed sheets as he spoke. He looked up into the blond's eyes and smiled awkwardly.

Naruto sighed. "Why do you always do this to me?" He put a hand to his head and rubbed his hair.

"Do what?"

"Those eyes." Naruto chuckled. "For someone that had such a stoic expression for so long, you sure have perfected the puppy dog look." He groaned. "Grandma's going to kill me." He flashed a grin and stood to pick up his backpack. He pulled out a kunai and slashed it over his arm in a couple of quick moves. Crimson blood trickled down his flesh.

"What're you doing?" Gaara asked, half getting out the bed to stop him.

Naruto winced as he tried to grin. "I was attacked on my way back to Konoha and had to stop off at Suna for medical assistance. Grandma can't be mad at me for that."

"You're crazy."

Naruto sat on the bed and gave a quick kiss to the scar on Gaara's forehead. "Only for you."

Sighing, Gaara ran his fingers over the blood on the boy's arm. "I'll send Hokage-sama a message alerting her of your late arrival."

"Great." Naruto stood again. "Come on, we'll grab a quick shower, then I'll take you out for a 'friendly' dinner."

Gaara nodded and climbed from the bed to get ready.

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

"Woah. Did you two have another fight?" Kankurou asked as him and Temari past the two in the hallway.

"Something like that," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ahh." Kankurou put a hand to his head. "I've already alerted the medic nins that you were here. They're probably waiting for you."

"Eehhh?! Why?"

"Because the last few times you've come, you both ended up in the hospital wing."

Temari giggled. "You two act like a married couple."

Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"Don't say that Temari, that's sick," Kankurou said, and he didn't sound like he was joking.

"Could you two please escort Naruto down to the medics. I have to sort out some paperwork."

"Sure thing, bro."

Gaara left, leaving the other three to make their way down to the medical room. They walked through the corridors in silence, until Naruto decided to initiate a conversation. He wasn't used to silence for so long and was finding it rather annoying.

"So, how've you two been?" he asked, not expecting much of an answer.

"Fine," Kankurou answered.

Temari nodded. "We've just been a little worried about Gaara."

"Oh? Why?"

Temari sighed. "You're his best friend, right? Do you know if he has his eye on anyone yet?"

"What? Me? Why would I know something like that." Naruto laughed nervously. "Why do you ask, anyway?"

They made it to the medical room, and Naruto sat on the bed to allow the nurse to wrap a bandage around his cuts. Temari and Kankurou leaned against the wall.

"Well," Temari said. "He's coming to the age where he should start thinking about having an heir _(AN: let's pretend that the title Kazekage gets passed through the family in Suna, shall we XD?) _and to have an heir, he's going to need a wife."

"An heir?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah."

Naruto frowned slightly. "Does Gaara know about this?"

Kankurou nodded and laughed. "We tried bringing it up last week over dinner. Let's just say it didn't end very well."

Naruto stared down at the bandage on his arm. "He doesn't have to though, does he? I mean, he's the Kazekage, right? He can do what he wants."

"The Kazekage has to follow the traditions like everyone else."

Temari nodded. "We've been thinking about trying to set Matsuri up with him."

"His student?"

"Yeah, she's had a thing for him since we used to work at the academy. She's such a sweet girl. I'm sure she could make Gaara very happy."

"And if he doesn't pick a wife soon," Kankurou said. "The elders will pick someone for him, and I'm pretty sure Gaara won't like anyone the elders pick out. So you can we that we have a bit of a problem?"

Naruto's eyes transited the floor. He found it extremely hard to keep his usual happy mask on while his chest was aching so badly. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"So, could you talk to him for us? Maybe give him a nudge in Matsuri's direction. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have that kind of capability when it comes to girls." Kankurou laughed.

"And we'll talk to Matsuri." Temari beamed. "If we're lucky, we can get them together by the end of the week."

Naruto laughed, but it wasn't his usual sound. Even for someone that hid behind a smile his whole life, keeping his usual tone while feeling his chest break in two was difficult.

"So will you do it?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure."

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

!DUN!DUN!DUN!

OO. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!

(I really need to change the title to this fanfic… but don't know how ahh! I'll probz just keep it the same. Meh. With a title like that, who can resist reading it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Well, a fast update, but I couldn't wait to write this chapter. Enjoy =].

PLUS: WHY AREN'T PEOPLE REVIEWING *CRIES* I've had loads and loads of people faving and alerting this fic, but no one is reviewing =[.

----------------------------------------

Suna was such a lovely place since the new Kazekage took over. No more wars declared, no murders - There was that little problem with the Akatsuki, but that was over with for the moment - children played in the streets, screaming and laughing. Wind chimes clanked in the wind. But even with this uplifting aura, there was still one very upset, very angry, very blond boy.

Gaara and Naruto sat at a table in one of the local diners. It wasn't like one of the posh, expensive restaurants that Naruto had always dreamed of taking his red-haired beauty, but it would have to make due - seeing that Gaara would always refused any other place on the terms that it would look suspicious.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_.

Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow twitched as he brought his chopsticks to his mouth.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He glared at the chopsticks on the other side of the table banging in an annoying rhythm.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

That was it. He would take no more bloody tapping. "Naruto, what's the matter?"

Naruto, with his face resting in the palm of his hand, glanced toward Gaara for a moment, before looking away. "Nothing."

"Then why haven't you touched your ramen?"

"I'm not hungry."

Now he knew there was definitely something the matter. "I'm not a mind reader," Gaara said in his usual stoic voice. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, then I can't do anything to sort it out."

"Maybe you can't do anything, anyway."

"So, something is the matter?"

"I didn't say that," Naruto said, sitting up straight in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.

"You didn't have to." Gaara brought his chopsticks to his mouth once more. "So, what's the matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto mumbled, looking down at his untouched bowl of ramen.

"Tell you what?"

Naruto didn't understand where the bolt of rage came from. He hadn't exactly been lied to, but something like this should have been told to him. His chair scraped along the tiled floor as he stood. "You know bloody well what you haven't told me."

Suna shinobi all around the room half stood, pulling kunais out, just in case their Kazekage was in any danger of being attacked.

"Naruto, sit down," Gaara hissed as he noticed the danger Naruto had just put himself in.

Naruto cautiously sat back down and tried to dim his anger. He waited patiently for Gaara to answer. There would have to be a reason, right? Gaara wouldn't just not tell him something as important as that.

Gaara sighed and placed his chopsticks atop his empty bowl. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and looking into Naruto's determined, blue ones. "I assume you're talking about me needing an heir?"

"What do you think?"

Gaara nodded. "I didn't tell you because I didn't feel it necessary."

Not necessary? Why would it not be necessary? Did Gaara think that little of him as to not even consider his feelings about the whole thing. So, what? Was he to come visit one day after not being able to come for a few months and find Gaara with a wife. Didn't he think maybe that would matter to him? Not even the slightest bit? "Not necessary?" Naruto found his voice surprisingly calm. But everyone knows there's a calm before the storm.

Gaara nodded again. "I have plenty of time until then."

"Plenty of time?" Naruto shook as he tried to control his rage. Getting killed by Suna shinobi because he got angry at the Kazekage in public wouldn't go down well with Tsunada. "So. That's all this is to you? Something to pass the time?"

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Then how did you mean it?" His fists collided with the table.

"I just haven't thought about it."

"But it's going to happen, right!"

"I don't-"

"Gaara," Naruto growled. "How could you keep something like this from me? Do I-" He lowered his voice and leaned across the table to hiss when he noticed the audience around the room. "Do I mean that little to you?"

"Naruto, you're taking this out of proportion."

Naruto laughed. "I'll take that as a yes, then." He stood and slammed a couple of notes on the table to pay for his food.

"Where you going?" Gaara asked as Naruto turned to walk away.

"I've got to get back to Konoha."

If Gaara hadn't have been sitting in public, he could've quite easily thrown his bowl at Naruto's head, then started a huge argument… sometimes he did it just to keep the blond from leaving. When Naruto became angry, he forgot all about having to leave and wouldn't go until he'd managed to get his point across - he growled under his breath as he watched the blond start to run out of town - however, this time Naruto hadn't stayed. He'd just left without even trying. Gaara stood from the table.

How could Gaara be so insensitive. He was about to have a wife picked out for him, and he hadn't even bothered to tell him. Naruto sped up as he came to the gates. The quicker he left, the quicker he could forget about the problem. Maybe it would just go away. He'd come back in a couple of months and everything would be back to normal. _WAM_. Naruto flew down an alley and crashed into the back wall. "Ugh." His head hit the ground as he fell.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled as he dusted the sand off that had just attacked him.

"I'm not letting you leave in this type of mood," Gaara said, crossing his arms and looking down at the blond in front of him.

Naruto stood from the sandy ground. "What's it matter to you, anyway? Just go find yourself a wife. Apparently Matsuri would make a good match for you. I was told to 'nudge' you in her direction." His hands curled into fists.

"Naruto." Now he wasn't in public, he didn't have to keep his tone passive. He could let the emotion creep into his voice. "I don't want anyone else."

"Well, you don't have a choice." He went to push past Gaara. "Move it." But Gaara grabbed his arm to stop him from going. He wasn't letting Naruto leave like this, he didn't know when he'd see him again, and he didn't want to leave things uneasy.

"Naruto, please. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand."

"No, you don't. Naruto, look at me."

The blond turned in Gaara's grip to look into the eyes of the boy he loved. But he didn't find the cold, monotonous stare that he usually did. The eyes were full of something he'd only seen a few times. It was only a slight glisten, but it was the closest to tears that Gaara ever came since being the scared little boy he was ten years ago.

Gaara looked away, unable to keep his eyes connected to Naruto's. "I-" He swallowed. "I guess, I was just trying to ignore it. I was hoping it would go away."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd act like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you are now."

"How did you expect me to act?"

Gaara let go of Naruto's arm. He was right, he'd kept something from him that could destroy everything. He was finally happy. He had a family, the love of his village, the love of the most important person to him in the world. The person that had changed his life almost four-years previous. But still, something had to come up to destroy the latter. "I'm sorry," Gaara mumbled.

"How long do you have until you have to be married?" Naruto asked, eyes downcast.

"A year maximum."

Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "You could just abolish the tradition. You are the Kazekage, after all."

Gaara shook his head. "You and I both know that can't happen."

"We have a year?"

Gaara nodded. "I understand if you would prefer to leave me now." Even saying those words made his heart feel like it was ripping in two. He waited nervously for an answer while the blond stared at him blankly. He looked away. He knew what the answer would be.

"Gaara…"

Arms wrapped around his body. He looked up to see the blond boy pulling him into an embrace. His warmth, his smell, it invaded Gaara's senses and made him want to lock the blond away so no one would could experience these things.

"We can think of what to do when the time comes. But for now, we can pretend that nothing's the matter. There's no point ruining our last year together, neh?"

"Naruto." Gaara let his head fall to the boys shoulder. "Move to Suna. Stay with me."

Naruto chuckled. He and Gaara both knew that he didn't mean it. Those words were repeated every time the blond came to visit. It was said more out of habit than anything else. Gaara knew he would never stay.

"Could you still love me if I gave up my dreams?"

"I would love you no matter what you did."

Naruto chuckled again. "What about if I destroyed your village?"

"That would be impossible," Gaara mumbled, smiling.

"Oh? How come?"

"Because I wouldn't let you."

Naruto didn't mean what he said, but he just wanted to hear how much he was loved. It was still pretty new to him after all the earlier years of loneliness. "What about if I tried?"

"I'm worried to say that I probably would. I would stop you, but I wouldn't stop loving you."

Naruto ran his hands in the red locks and slowly pulled Gaara's face up to his. They shared a slow, passionate kiss, then Naruto pulled away slowly. "I have to go."

"I understand. Come back soon…" He smiled. "And don't go getting yourself killed in a mission."

"You think I'd do that and leave you?"

"Just be careful… and don't forget to come back."

Naruto had an idea. He unzipped his black and orange jacket slightly and pulled out a chain with a bluey-green crystal. He took it off from around his head and put it over Gaara's.

"Naruto," Gaara said, watching the chain fall around his neck. "What're you doing?"

Naruto held the crystal around Gaara's neck in his hand. "Keep hold of it for me. That way, you know I have to come back."

"But, it's your most cherished possession." Gaara knew about the first hokage's necklace and understood how much Naruto treasured it.

"No, Gaara," Naruto said, kissing the boy's forehead. "You're my most cherished possession." He chuckled. "Now, I really have to go, before I get put on garbage duty for a week for being so late back."

"Okay," Gaara mumbled.

Naruto turned and with a flash of his grin, sped out of town. He didn't notice the Kazekage standing on the highest point in Suna to watch him running until he was out of sight.

But neither of them noticed the dark figure on the roof of the house above them when they were exchanging their sweet words.

---------------------------------

Dun Dun Dun!!!

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out"!!

Please review this one! Heh =]

x


	4. Chapter 4

Woo. Well, here's chapter four. And I'd like to say thank you to the 4 people that reviewed the last chapter. J

I have like 30 odd people that have faved and alterted this, but only 10 people have reviewed =[. I do really like my reviews and would really appreciate them. A LOT. HeHe. I'm a review whore, what do you expect? Lol.

Okay. So, let's find out what happens in this chapter. Shall we?

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

"_No, Gaara," Naruto said, kissing the boy's forehead. "You're my most cherished possession." He chuckled. "Now, I really have to go, before I get put on garbage duty for a week for being so late back."_

"_Okay," Gaara mumbled._

_Naruto turned and with a flash of his grin, sped out of town. He didn't notice the Kazekage standing on the highest point in Suna to watch him running until he was out of sight._

_But neither of them noticed the dark figure on the roof of the house above them when they were exchanging their sweet words._

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

"Naruto!" The blonde Hokage screeched as Naruto tried to make a run for it from her office after delivering his report. It'd been a successful mission, so he was hoping his lateness would be forgotten. After all, he was only half a day late.

"Uh. Yes?" Naruto grinned as he turned back to the large desk with a very angry looking woman sitting on the other side. Like that cheeky grin of his would actually work with her, but it was worth a try… wasn't it?

"Why are you so late, Brat?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I ran into some trouble. Gaara sent you a message, didn't he?" Naruto took his jacket off to prove his point. "Look." He said, pointing at the bandages around his arm. The cuts had already healed, but he left the white material for added affect.

"You mean this message?" Tsunada held up a piece of paper.

"Yeah."

She cleared her throat. "Hokage-sama. Naruto has stopped by to see me for a while. He'll be late back." She waved the paper around. "Signed. Sabaku no Gaara."

"EHH?!" Naruto's hands flew to his head. "He said he'd write to tell you I was injured!"

Tsunada smirked and handed the message to Naruto, who re-read it. "Hokage-sama. Naruto ran into some trouble on his way back to Konoha. He's stopped at Suna for medical service. He will be arriving a few hours late." It took him a few moments to realize what'd happened. "You lied to me!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the smirking woman. "You can't do that! You're the Hokage!"

Tsunada's eyebrow twitched. "I had to catch you out somehow, Brat."

Naruto chuckled nervously.

"That's the third time in half a year you've made a detour to see that boy. I understand you're friends, but you can't keep doing that."

"Yeah, yeah, Grandma." Naruto pouted.

Tsunada growled under her breath. "I should put you on garbage duty again."

"EH? You can't do that! My talents would be wasted."

"What talents? The only thing you're good for is trouble."

"You old bag!"

"Bratty, little kid! Get out of my office!"

He didn't have to be told twice. He ran from that office was his tail between his legs. There was no way he'd be picking up rubbish.

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

"Cheer up, Naruto," Sakura said as her and the blond boy sat at Ichiraku's ramen bar. Naruto slumped over his empty bowl of ramen and sighed. It'd only been a day and he was already missing his red-head. He felt guilty for getting angry at him, especially as they didn't see each other very often.

"I am cheerful," Naruto mumbled, running a finger around the top of the bowl. He'd usually be on his third or fourth bowl by now, but he had only managed to eat one. He didn't have much of an appetite.

Sakura wasn't stupid, she could tell something was wrong. You can't be on a team with Naruto for four years and not be able to tell when the blond was upset. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto sighed again and began playing with his chopsticks. "It gets harder to leave every time I see him," he mumbled.

"I see." Sakura was the only person who knew about Naruto's relationship. She was the only person he trusted not to spread it around, and he couldn't help but tell someone the first night they'd kissed. It didn't help that he couldn't wipe a goofy grin from his face as he walked in a dazed line through the town the same night.

She never really understood how the bubbly boy could fall in love with someone so stoic and emotionless, she didn't think it would last long, but here they were over half a year later and the two were still stronger than ever.

"It's hard to be so in love with someone and not be able to see them very often." He stared out ahead. "Every time I come back from Suna it feels like I've left something behind."

"You have, Naruto," Sakura said, still eating her ramen. "You've left Gaara behind."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think it's that."

"Then what is it?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment before answering. "My heart, Sakura. I've left my heart behind. But…" He reached into his back pocket and pulled a photo out. He held it in front of himself and traced a line over it with his thumb. "…I don't own it anymore. He's stolen it from me and it's almost impossible to live without it."

Sakura leaned closer to her friend, trying to see what the picture was. Naruto noticed and handed it to her.

"Oh… my." She gasped. "I've never seen him look so… I mean, he's…"

"Beautiful?" Naruto chuckled sadly. "I know."

Sakura nodded and carried on staring at the peaceful look on Gaara's face as he slept. His porcelain looking skin glowed slightly in what looked like moonlight as a red, silky blanket curled around the rest of his body and a smooth hand rested next to his head on a pillow.

"It must be hard for you, though," Sakura said. "I mean, being in a relationship with someone who's emotionless and all."

"What?" Naruto put the picture back inside his pocket.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Naruto. But this is still Gaara we're talking about. I'm sure he tries, but he'll never be able to return your feelings because he can't feel."

Naruto growled. If Sakura wasn't a girl, he'd be more than willing to beat the shit into her. No one spoke about Gaara like that. What did she know? "It's not true," he said, trying not to shout.

"What?"

"You don't know anything about him!"

"I'm not trying to be mean, Naruto. I'm just saying-"

"Well, don't. I know him better than anyone else. I'm the only one he trusts enough to let see him behind the mask. I'm the one he loves. I'm the one that's had to hold him some nights when he wakes up screaming because his nightmares seem so real."

"Naruto. I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled.

"Yeah, well. You've got to remember, he may be stoic on the outside, but on the inside he's still just like you and me. He's still a teenager like all of us, and he's gone through more heartache than you could ever imagine… He's still scared to trust."

Sakura sighed. "I'll have to take your word for that."

The blond stood.

"Where're you going?"

Naruto turned back to his pink-haired friend. "I'm going to get an early night. I'm tired."

Sakura smiled. "See you tomorrow, Naruto."

He nodded, before leaving the bar.

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

"Gaara," Temari said, knocking on the wooden door to Gaara's room. The red-head had locked himself in his room as soon as he came back from the office. "Why don't you come down for something to eat? It's not healthy to go through the day with no nutrition. We don't need the Kazekage getting ill."

There was a long pause. "I'm not hungry." Gaara's passive voice said through the door.

Temari shook her head. "Come on. Come down for your big sister, please?"

Gaara lay on his large bed. He looked so small and fragile in the middle of the blood red sheets. He traced the patterns in the ceiling with his eyes. Turning on his side, he breathed in the scent from his pillow. He hadn't changed the sheets yet, he wanted to keep the blonds scent for as long as possible. Especially as he didn't know when the next time he'd be able to see him, touch him or smell him. He twisted the crystal around his neck between his fingers. He hated the fact he was acting like a love sick school girl, and he knew moping about wasn't going to bring his boyfriend back any quicker, so he tucked the necklace back inside of the black shirt he was wearing and stood from the bed. "Alright," he said, opening the door.

Temari beamed at him. "Great. I was hoping you'd come down, because we have a guest round for dinner tonight."

"A guest?" Gaara asked as the two walked down the corridor together.

"Yeah. Me and Kankurou invited Matsuri round. We don't see her very often since she graduated from the academy, and we thought it'd be nice to all catch up. I mean, even though you don't have a lot of time to train her anymore, she's still your student."

Great. That's all he needed. He knew from Naruto that his brother and sister were trying to set him up with her. They'd probably already spoken to her about it. He sighed. At least there was one good thing about having Shukaku inhabiting him for so many years and being unable to understand emotions since he was little. He could now pretend that he didn't understand when a girl flirted with him. He knew exactly what was going on, he wasn't stupid, but if he acted like he didn't understand, then most of the time they'd give up.

The two siblings entered the kitchen, where the dinning room table sat at the side of the room. Matsuri and Kankurou were already seated. Gaara went to sit next to his brother, but of course, Temari quickly grabbed the chair so he had to sit next to his student. He wanted to glare at Temari, but then it would be obvious that he knew what was going on, and the plan was to act oblivious.

He seated himself on the chair next to Matsuri and crossed his arms. He noticed the directed look Temari gave his student. It was so tempting to turn around and tell them that he wasn't that stupid, but that would ruin his plan.

The cook placed their food on the table and they all began to eat silently. That was, until Matsuri cleared her throat to speak.

"You're looking different today, Gaara-sensei." She eyed him up and down.

"I look no different from any other day," he said as he brought his chopsticks to his mouth. He probably looked different to her because she'd never seen him in his casual clothes before. He wasn't wearing his Kage robe or his fighting outfit. He wore a normal black shirt with long sleeves and dark red jeans.

Matsuri directed a look at Temari, who gave a look telling her to 'keep going'. Gaara didn't know whether to laugh at the situation or beat the crap into his siblings. Did they really think he was that clueless?… Obviously.

Gaara continued eating. The quicker he finished, the quicker he could leave.

"Hey, Kankurou," Temari said. "Did you forget to do that thing?"

Kankurou lowered his chopsticks from his mouth. "Huh? What thing?"

"You know? That thing."

Gaara stared at them blankly. Honestly, they really did think he was a moron.

"Oh. That thing. No, I forgot."

Temari stood and pulled Kankurou with her. "We'll go sort it out. We'll be back soon you two." They exited the room.

Matsuri cleared her throat again when the two siblings left the room. Temari had told her about the plan to get them together. She was thrilled. She'd had a crush on Gaara for years and was hoping he'd return the feelings when he realized. "When I say different." She leaned closer to him and put a hand on his knee. "I mean you're looking very handsome."

Gaara almost chocked on his food but held his breath to keep himself from spluttering everywhere. He looked down at her hand, making out as if he didn't understand why she'd done it. "Is there a problem with my knee?"

Matsuri retracted her hand quickly with a small blush adorning her cheeks. "No. I just." She coughed nervously. "I was just saying you look nice."

"I see." He placed his chopsticks on his empty bowl and stood. "Thank you. But I should be going, I still have some paperwork to get through."

"Oh, Okay."

"Goodbye, Matsuri."

"Yeah, see you, Gaara-sensei."

Gaara leaned against the closed door when he entered his room. He placed a hand through his red locks. He knew this was just the beginning. There was still another long and painful year to suffer before it would end. He put a hand to his chest and felt the necklace through his shirt. He smiled. Naruto had better come back to see him soon. He didn't think he could go on much longer without him if his siblings and Matsuri kept this up.

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

Moonlight shone through the windows and landed on the large, circle table in the middle of the room. It'd gone midnight and everyone in Suna would more than likely be lost to their dreams. Everyone, that is, except the elders of Suna.

"There has to be a mistake," one said over the table just loud enough so everyone in the room could hear.

"There was no mistake. I saw it with my very eyes."

"The two are friends. Maybe it was just a friendly hug? You know how the younger ones are these days." One of the elders said as he rested his elbows against the surface of the table.

"Do friends kiss each other with passion?"

There were mumbles around the table, before one spoke up. "What do you propose we do? We can not let them keep seeing each other, and we can not let anyone find out about this. It would be a disgrace to us all."

"Could we not just take his title?"

The elder who had seen the two in the alley shook his head and wound his fingers together. "It would be too suspicious."

"Then what should we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do."

"What?"

The elders around the table fell silent.

"We must make sure they are kept apart and nothing like this ever happens again."

"How?"

The elder who had seen them smirked over his entwined fingers. "We start a war with Konoha."

Gasps filled the air around them.

"That's impossible," one said.

"Gaara and the Hokage would never agree to a war. Especially with that demon child there. You know how close he is to lady Tsunada, he'd talk her out of it."

"That's why we start it under Gaara's nose and give the Hokage no other choice but to declare war."

"What about the demon kid?"

"We make sure he's out of the way as well."

"How do we do that?"

There was a small pause. "We make sure he's where we can keep an eye on him. We make sure he's here."

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

DunDunDun!!

What will happen next! Stay tuned to find out!

For a bit of encouragement: I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET 10 REVIEWS.

So, if you want to find out what happens next, get reviewing ;).

x


	5. Chapter 5

Well. Because of my lovely reviews, I've decided to get the next chapter up quickly as everyone seems to be enjoying it so much. I've never finished a fic before X.X So I'm hoping to actually finish this one :D

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

"_That's why we start it under Gaara's nose and give the Hokage no other choice but to declare war."_

"_What about the demon kid?"_

"_We make sure he's out of the way as well."_

"_How do we do that?"_

_There was a small pause. "We make sure he's where we can keep an eye on him. We make sure he's in Suna."_

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

The young Kazekage leaned over his desk, writing his signature on documents that had to be sent out to other villages. He hated this part of his job, it wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't so much paperwork involved. He sighed and gazed out the window. He missed going out on missions with his siblings. He missed the hours of training he had to cut back on since becoming the village's leader.

He'd been at his desk all day. He looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed again. They'd be no time for training tonight. He had a good five hours of signing documents left.

Gaara traced any signs of another person's chakra. There was no one around to see him, so he dropped his ink pen on the desk and slumped forward, banging his head on the wood a couple of times. After all, Sabaku no Gaara was still a teenager, and teenagers loved to sulk. Even if _he_ only did it when no one was around. His fingers latched around his hair, before scrubbing at his head in frustration. He had no idea why Naruto wanted to become Hokage, the blond would never be able to handle so much work.

There was a knock at the door. He sat back up straight and patted his hair down quickly. He hadn't noticed the person's chakra coming closer. "Come in."

"Gaara-sama." An old man walked into the room and bowed.

"Yatsu," Gaara nodded. It was the head elder of the village.

"Gaara-sama, I'd be more than happy to take over for a while if you'd like to get your head down or go train. You have been in this office for over fifteen hours. It's not good to go so long with no fresh air."

Was this guy a mind reader? "I just have documents to sign," Gaara said, picking his ink pen back up.

"As the head elder of Suna, I am able to sign them for you."

Was this a trick? Maybe he was just trying to see if Gaara wasn't capable of such work for long periods of time. But then again, he was _so _bored, and his legs were beginning to cramp up.

"Plus, as the Kazekage, it would do the village no good if you did not keep up with your training."

He was right and training sounded so good right about now. "Very well," Gaara said, standing up. He didn't notice the smirk in Yatsu's eyes. "The paperwork on the desk is all that needs doing. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Kazekage-sama," Yatsu said, bowing as Gaara past him and left the room. "It's my pleasure entirely." He walked up to the desk and pulled out what he needed. A blank piece of paper to write a message to Konoha. And of course, signed by Sabaku no Gaara.

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. Whoever was knocking on his door could go away, the sun hadn't even risen properly yet.

_Bang. Bang. Bang_

The knocking became louder, and even covering his head with his pillow wasn't enough to drown it out. He threw his covers at the wall beside him and stormed toward the door. He swore, if it was Lee again asking if he wanted to go on a morning jog around Konoha to 'reenergise their youthful spirit', then the green beast was going to die… painfully.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Naruto yelled as he pushed the door open. "Oh, Sakura." He straightened his sleeping-shirt out and ran a hand through his messed up hair. "What is it?"

Sakura smiled at her team-mates appearance. "Hokage-sama wants to see us for something."

"What? This early in the morning?" He looked over his shoulder at the clock. "It's 6am!"

"I know, you're not the only one that had to get up."

"Okay. Okay." He stepped to the side to let his pink-haired friend enter his house. "Sorry about the mess. I'll be ready in a minute."

Sakura perched herself at the end of Naruto's bed as the blond looked around the mess for his clothes. "Don't you ever hang anything up?"

He looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "Too much like hard work."

She rolled her eyes. "Typical."

When Naruto was dressed in his normal black and orange get up, the two walked through the disserted streets toward the Hokage tower. Naruto stretched his arms over his head and let out a long yawn. "What could grandma want this early in the morning?" he moaned.

"I'm not sure, but apparently a message just came for her."

"What's that got to do with us?"

"Beats me."

Their footsteps echoed around them as they walked through the corridors of the Hokage tower. Naruto was more awake now and extremely annoyed for loosing out on his sleep. Couldn't whatever it was wait a few more hours?"

He slammed through the door. "Grandma! What's the deal? It's too early."

Tsunada's eyebrow twitched as the two teenagers stood in front of her desk. "Brat! You're a ninja! Live up to your damn responsibility!"

He mumbled something under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura's fist connected with the boy's head.

"Hey! Sakura," he whined.

"What did you need with his Tsunada-sama?" Sakura asked.

Tsunada cleared her throat. "Yes, you see, I have received a message from Suna."

Sakura noticed Naruto perk up instantly.

"What did it say?" he asked.

"Kazekage-sama has requested a medical-nin to help them train their medic-nins as they're quite low on experienced medics. So, Sakura, I'm sending you to go and help. You'll need to train the medics and make sure they know what they're doing."

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You'll be escorting Sakura there."

"Am I staying?" he tried not to sound as eager as he actually was.

"No. After Sakura is settled in, then you'll be coming back."

"What? But that means I'll be travelling back by myself? Shouldn't I stay there so then I can escort Sakura back as well?"

Tsunada shook her head. "You're perfectly capable of looking after yourself on your way back. And I'm sure Sakura will be escorted back by Suna ninja. Besides, I'm not sure how long she'll be there for"

Naruto pouted, before getting a great idea. There was no way he'd miss this chance to spend some time with Gaara. "What about if I take my holiday now?"

"What holiday?"

"Oh, come on, Tsunada-sama."

Tsunada wasn't stupid. She knew Naruto was creeping with that 'sama' title.

"I've been going on missions non-stop for almost a year now. Don't I disserve a little holiday? And, at the same time, I can help Sakura-chan."

Tsunada sighed. It did get the blond annoyance out of her hair for a little while. And she guessed he did disserve a little bit of a break. She entwined her fingers and rested her elbows on the desk. "Very well. Naruto, you can stay with Sakura, but you must help her if needed."

Naruto's face lit up with the brightest grin you could imagine. "Yes!" He punched the air. "Thanks, Grandma."

"Just get out of here before I change my mind. You're both to leave immediately."

"Will do," Naruto chirped as he practically bounced from the room.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sakura bowed, before leaving the room after the blond.

"Happy?" Sakura asked sarcastically as she watched Naruto skip down the hall.

"Extremely." He laughed.

Sakura sighed. "I hope we're not there for long. It'll be boring in Suna."

"Nah. It'll be great."

"It'll be alright for you. You'll be there with Gaara, but what about me? I'm going to be stuck with a bunch of medic-nins with no sense of humour… I know, I've spoken to them before."

"You can hang around with me and Gaara when you're not working," Naruto said, cupping his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. No, thanks. No offence, but I don't think me and Gaara would get on."

"Why?"

Sakura shrugged. "He just doesn't seem to have much of a personality."

"Sakura," Naruto said as they left the tower. "Don't you seem to think if _I_ can get on with him, then maybe he might have a different personality to what he portrays to everyone else?"

She shrugged.

Naruto laughed. "Well, this would be a great time to get to know him. Then you'll see why I love him so much."

"I guess." Sakura highly doubted it. She just couldn't see the passive boy acting any differently. Not once had she even ever seen him smile or laugh. It didn't help that she still held a little grudge on him for trying to destroy their village. Even though it wasn't really his fault as Shukaku had made him so unstable. She did have to admit though, he was very good looking, and congratulated Naruto in his taste of men, if only Gaara's personality was there, then he'd be perfect.

.I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I..I"I.

Okay. A short chapter, but I had to set everything up. Hope you enjoyed it. And please review :D


	6. Chapter 6

Right. I should really be doing my coursework as I'm back at college after tomorrow L. However, I'm finding everything in my power to distract myself from it. I've sat on my bed for about 2 hours now just staring at my coursework, and it's like a thick glaze has filled my eyes. So, here I am, updating my fanfic.

So. Thank you for everyone that reviewed my last chapter.

P.S - I'm going to start putting quotes at the top of my chapters :D. I've seen other people do it and it just seems like a cool idea. But of course, the quotes will only be used if they fit with the story :D.

Song I'm listening to while writing: Umbrella by Vanilla sky (better than Rihanna's version)

* * *

We come to love not by finding a perfect person,

but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.

* * *

The paperwork hadn't been too bad today. Gaara managed to get it all finished, and it was only turning midnight. Of course, he couldn't have got it done if it wasn't for Yatsu. The elder had offered his services again, and Gaara knew he'd be being stupid if he didn't take it.

"Thank you, Yatsu," Gaara said as he began to put the finished paperwork into piles. He might actually get some sleep tonight. After a whole lifetime of insomnia due to being scared of loosing his personality to the demon he contained, he didn't need much sleep and spent most of his nights either reading or in his office. But to be able to close his eyes, relax his body and drift off was still an amazing thing to him. The best part were the dreams. Sure, he used to daydream, but dreaming was something completely different, each dream would be a surprise and gave him something new to think about when he awoke.

"It was my pleasure, Gaara-sama," Yatsu said, bowing his head slightly.

Gaara's attention was taken by a loud crash coming from outside. It sounded like it came from somewhere down the hall. He looked up at the door and heard a girl shouting at someone. That voice. It was so familiar, it was no one from Suna… where did he recognise it from?

"Hey, do you have an appointment?" the guard's voice from outside said.

Gaara looked up at Yatsu who seemed to be oblivious to the commotion outside. Just when the redhead was about to dismiss it, the door to his office swung open. He tilted his head slightly at the sight of pink.

"Gaara-sama." The girl bowed. It was Sakura, the girl that'd helped save him from the Akatsuki. Gaara would never admit when he was confused, but… what was she doing there? Jade eyes were forced from widening when the next person walked in, he would've smiled if no one else was in the room. His heart automatically skipped a beat.

"Hey, Gaara," the blond beamed as he walked next to Sakura.

Gaara looked between the two. "Sakura, Naruto. What brings you here?"

Naruto's grin faltered and Sakura looked a bit taken aback.

"You requested a medic-nin?" Sakura said, sounding like Gaara had obviously had too much lack of sleep… or been knocked around the head and lost his memory.

Gaara put his elbows on the desk and raised, what would've been, an eyebrow. "I did?"

"You didn't?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Yatsu said, causing Gaara to turn to him. "You see, Gaara-sama, I sent a message to Konoha requesting a medic-nin to train our medics. Even you can agree that they have much to learn."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Yes. However, you should at least have told me. Not to mention, asked."

Yatsu fidgeted under the hard gaze of the Kazekage. "Yes, but you see, you were very busy and I didn't want to cause you any more problems."

Gaara sighed. "Very well." He turned back to the two standing in front of his desk. "How long will you be staying?"

"Tsunada-sama didn't give us an exact time to be back, but I wouldn't think more than maybe a few weeks."

"I see," Gaara said, making sure his eyes didn't start running up and down Naruto's body. He turned to Yatsu again. "Have sleeping accommodations been arranged?"

"Yes, Gaara-sama. They will be staying in the kaze tower with you and your siblings. We didn't think you'd mind as they are both friends of yours."

"No, I'm sure Temari and Kankurou won't mind." He would've been angry that Yatsu had done something behind his back, if it hadn't have been for the fact it brought Naruto back to Suna, and it'd only been a week since he'd seen him, usually he had to wait months. "That'll be all, Yatsu."

"Gaara-sama." Yatsu bowed, before leaving the room. Once outside he snorted to himself. His plan was working perfectly. Not only were Suna's medic-nins going to get extra training, he knew Tsunada would send them the Sakura girl, and he knew the blond would be sent to escort her. Now he just had to make sure the rest of his plan unfolded as perfectly while they were still in Suna. He set his destination to tell the rest of the elders of the boy's arrival.

Gaara turned back to the two once Yatsu had left. "I apologise for any inconvenience this has caused," he said, looking at Sakura.

"No problem," she said. "Konoha is always happy to give its service to Suna as I'm sure Suna is to Konoha."

Gaara nodded. "Yes, that is true." He faced Naruto, he had to remember to keep his façade up in front of the pink-haired girl. "And, Naruto. I apologise for your sudden return as I'm sure you had only just got home from Suna."

Naruto laughed. "No problem at all."

Sakura snorted in amusement. It was obvious the Kazekage had no idea that she knew. She'd leave it for Naruto to tell him she knew.

"Sakura," Gaara said, "could you leave me to speak to Naruto alone for a moment. We have some important business to discuss."

Sakura didn't mean to snort again, but it just sort of came out. She also didn't mean to sound sarcastic. "Yeah, sure." The sincerity she was going for didn't come out right.

Now, Gaara wasn't an idiot. He noticed the look she gave Naruto and the look the blond gave her back. He processed it for a moment before speaking again. "She knows." It wasn't a question.

It looked like Sakura wouldn't have to wait for Naruto to tell him.

"Heh." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see… yeah, but she hasn't and won't tell anyone."

Gaara's jaw moved a fraction before he stood. "I see." He walked around from his desk and did something that left Sakura's jaw dropping. He stood in front of the blond and lifted himself higher on his tiptoes to place a small kiss on Naruto's lips.

"You miss me?" Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and brought him up again for another kiss.

Sakura felt awkward in the room with the two lovers. She never expected to see Gaara show his affection so openly in front of her.

"You've only been gone a week," Gaara said as he stepped back from the blond.

"Gee, thanks. I missed you, too."

Sakura noticed Naruto's smirk as he leaned forward to whisper something into Gaara's ear as he stared at the Kazekage's desk. Gaara looked away and cleared his throat. There was obviously something personal shared between the two.

"I'll take you both to your rooms," Gaara said. After all, it had gone midnight and they'd just had a three day trip.

There was a loud rumble, and Naruto covered his stomach with his hands. "Uhh. Could we get something to eat first? Me and Sakura-chan haven't eaten almost all day."

"What do you fancy?" Gaara asked as he headed for the door.

"Like you have to ask," Naruto said as him and Sakura followed.

"Naruto," Gaara said as they exited the office. "There's no food places open at this time that serve ramen, and the cook will be asleep."

"Don't you-"

"No. You know I only keep ramen here when you come to visit, and seeing that I didn't know you were coming, I didn't get any."

"Oh." Naruto thought about it for a moment, he snapped his fingers as the idea hit him. "Me and Sakura-chan was taught by the best how to make it."

"What?" Sakura said. "Naruto, it's gone midnight. We're not cooking now."

"Oh, come on, S-a-k-u-r-a—C-h-a-n. Besides, it'll give you the chance to get to know Gaara better seeing that you'll probably be busy starting from tomorrow."

She sighed. "Alright."

Gaara copied Sakura's action. "You know where the kitchen is." He began to walk in the opposite direction.

The pink ninja watched him walk away and felt sorry for her friend. This was exactly what she meant by Gaara not being able to return his feelings. Most couples would do everything together, especially when they hardly saw each other. It seemed as if Gaara couldn't wait to get away.

"You not coming?" Naruto called.

Gaara stopped just before he turned the corner at the end of the corridor. "I'm going to get changed."

"Just give him some time to get used to you," Naruto said, noticing the look on Sakura's face. "He knows I trust you, so he doesn't have any choice but to as well. Then he'll stop being so stuffy."

Sakura nodded and followed him through the Kaze tower toward the kitchen. The room was large with a table at the side resting against one of the walls. The cupboards and tiles were a redy-brown, the colours were great to match Suna. She watched Naruto go through the cupboards, pulling out cooking utensils and ingredients as if he'd been there a hundred times… he probably had.

"You start on the soup, Sakura-chan, and I'll start the noodles."

She took the cooking pot he handed her and took it to a hob. Naruto began pouring flour and cracking eggs into a bowl to start the noodles. "Make sure Gaara doesn't touch the soup."

"Why?"

"He'd burn water if it was possible." Naruto chuckled, mixing the ingredients.

"oh?"

He smiled and gazed down at the mixture. "He tried cooking me a meal once… let's just say it didn't turn out the way he expected."

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle.

"He tried, that's all that matters… Although, I told him to never try again after he almost burned the place down while cooking toast." He chuckled. "I think that was the last straw with Kankurou and Temari as well, when they came rushing into the kitchen to find both me and him trying to put the fire out." Naruto laughed again and continued the story. "Then after we almost chocked to death and he finally managed to put the fire out with his sand, Temari asked what'd happened. All Gaara does is hold up the two black pieces of bread, which were also covered in sand, and says, in such a serious voice, 'with Naruto's _ingenious_ teaching skills, I've learned to produce toast'. You should've seen their faces, they were ready to kill me."

Sakura laughed. "I'm not surprised."

They fell quiet about the subject when said person entered the room with a newspaper hanging under his arm. Sakura's eyes almost popped from their sockets as she watched the boy move across the room to sit at the table and bury his nose in a large addition of 'The Suna Times'. He wore a black pair of jeans with a silver-studded belt and a sleeveless, dark-red shirt with fishnets running down his arms until they met his elbows. He looked like a completely normal person, minus the ai scar and flaming red hair.

"You're not just going to sit there. Come and help," Naruto said as he began to need the mixture on the counter.

"You seem to be managing fine without me," Gaara mumbled, not even looking up from the paper.

"Just get over here."

Gaara lowered the paper and glared at the blond boy. "You forbade me to cook anything, if you remember rightly."

"Stop being a baby. You can't burn anything if you don't get near the cooker."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. Sakura felt the atmosphere tense and decided to stay quiet. Hopefully, they'd forget she was there. She continued to stir the soup she'd prepared in silence as she watched him put the paper down and walk over to the counter where Naruto was.

"Right," Naruto said. "All you have to do is roll this out… like this." He picked the mixture up and span it in the air between his hands until it'd reached the right thickness and length to be made into noodles. He then put it to the side and placed another bit of mixture onto the surface. "Now you try."

Sakura could practically feel Gaara sigh as he obeyed and began to need the mixture. She watched Naruto inspect everything he did.

"You're doing it wrong," he said.

"I'm doing what you told me to," Gaara said.

"I didn't tell you to do it like that."

"Yes, you did."

Sakura gulped, the atmosphere was becoming tenser. She seriously thought it was a stupid idea to be getting Gaara annoyed, which by the tone in his voice, was happening.

"No, if you do it like that, it'll be too thin."

"I'm doing what you did."

"But it's still wrong." Naruto tried to take the mixture. "Look, you do it like this."

But Gaara moved it from his reach. "I'm not an invalid. I can do it."

"Wait, no… just..."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she watched the argument turn into a fight over the mixture. Naruto tried to grab it back as Gaara used his shoulder too keep Naruto from reaching it.

"I can do it," Gaara said.

"Just let me do it."

They tried shoving each other out the way.

"Not everything has to be perfect, it's just ramen."

"You take that back." Naruto pointed at the redhead as he gave a bored look back.

"Stop being an idiot."

"What!? Just give it here."

Naruto shoved Gaara out the way. Sakura's jaw almost hit the floor as the redhead tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor, bringing the flour down with him. The room fell into silence as the flour spilled from his red hair. That was, until Naruto doubled over laughing and pointing at the boy on the floor. "Oh, my god." He held his sides. "You should see yourself."

Sakura sank further into the background. It seemed they'd forgotten she was there, but she didn't want to make any sudden movements and remind them of her presence. Naruto must have had a death wish or something.

A growl emitted from Gaara's throat as he shook his head to let more flour escape his locks. That was it, Sakura held her breath, they were all going to die. Or at least that's what she expected, what she didn't expect was what happened next.

Gaara's body shook as he glared up at the boy laughing at him. He snapped. "Shut the fuck up, you bastard!"

Naruto stopped laughing. "It's not my fault your clumsy."

"Bloody, demon boy!"

"What'd you call me, you jerk?! Quick to forget your past, ain't ya?"

"Bastard!"

"Jerk!"

"Hokage-wannabe."

Naruto shook. "At least I didn't go around murdering people because I got a high from it! You psycho child!"

Gaara's teeth bared, before he leapt forward, knocking Naruto over.

Sakura stood staring in absolute shock as Gaara grabbed the half-empty bag of flour and began tipping it over Naruto's head as he straddled his waist. "Not so funny now is it?"

"Stop… it!" Naruto coughed as he sucked flour into his lungs. The white substance covered his body as he reached up to grab Gaara's sides to stop him. He knew what'd make the redhead stop. He started moving his fingers around.

Sakura almost passed out with shock when Gaara started laughing. Who would've guessed that THE Sabaku no Gaara was extremely ticklish. He dropped the bag and giggled like a little school girl as Naruto continued the torture. Naruto pushed him off and carried on tickling him as he scooted backward to get away.

"I thought you said it wasn't funny?" Naruto was laughing himself as his boyfriend backed into the cupboard and had nowhere to escape as he twisted and giggled, trying to push his hands away.

"Stop… stop," Gaara shouted between giggles.

Naruto stopped and Gaara's laughs died away. He sat against the cupboard doors and looked into the bright-blues in front of him, before leaning forward and capturing Naruto's lips into a strong kiss. The blond pulled back after a few seconds to look into the jade eyes that bore into him.

"I really did miss you," Gaara said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto smiled and leaned in again. "I know you did. You don't have to say it." Their lips connected again, but this time slower with more passion.

Sakura almost squealed at the cute sight in front of her. It was official. They'd forgotten she was even there… and she wasn't complaining. Sighing, she realized maybe Gaara wasn't that bad.

* * *

Okay… It took me like 6 hours to write that because half way through I went to go watch Britain's got talent. Then I spoke to my sister for like an hour X.X. Now it's like midnight and I don't have time to start my coursework… I guess I'm doing it all tomorrow :P.

I was going to make this longer, but I should get some sleep as I've got to get up early tomorrow to do my homework and it's like 1am

Please review :D. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I'd had it in my head for a few days. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

_Ja ne_

_X_


End file.
